


I love you, even when I hate you.

by Cashton4506



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cashton, High School, Jealous!Michael, Love/Hate, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Shy!Luke, jock!calum, mute!ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashton4506/pseuds/Cashton4506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is mute, he only talks to people he trusts. Calum is the jock, his mates pick on Ashton, but he feels something for the boy. What happens when they get to know each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, even when I hate you.

**Author's Note:**

> Just chose to begin another one. I won't stop my others.

Ashton's POV

I walked into English late, on the first day of school for the year. Only because I slept in. The students were just chatting, so I think it's fine.

''Mr Irwin. Care to explain why you're late.'' My English teacher states.

I don't say anything. I never do.

''Just sit down.'' he says, angrily. I nod and sit down. Oh and by the way, I have no friends. No one seems to like me. No one.

''I'm going to pair you into groups, so you can get to know each other more.'' he smiles. 

''First group. Ashton go sit with Luke and Michael.'' he says. Luke and Michael are already sitting together. I take a seat next to Luke looking down the entire time.

''Calum Hood join Michael's group.'' he says, looking at a piece of paper. The class all silently laugh.

''Aw, sir I don't want to sit with them.'' he sighs.

''Mr Hood. You don't have a choice.'' he says, making eye contact with the popular jock. Calum sighs, and sits down between Michael and I with a thump. My head still down.

''So what you are now going to do, is write down your details. Name, Hair and eye colour. Your interests, anything really.'' He says, handing around big pieces of white paper.

Once he hands all of them out. Everyone begins.

''Who wants to go first?'' Michael asks, kindly.

''I'm not doing any work.'' Calum smirks, putting his feet on the table.

''I guess I'll start then.'' He says, glaring at Calum. He begins to write.

_Name: Michael Clifford_

_Hair Colour: Red at the moment, changes often._

_Eye Colour: Green._

_Music: Green Day, The 1975, Panic! at the disco, Blink 182 etc_

_Siblings: Only child._

_Interests: Video games, listening to music, Reading, playing guitar, singing._

''Who wants to go next?'' He asks.

''I-I w-will.'' Luke says, shyly and very quietly. Michael hands the paper to him, and the pen.

_Name: Luke Hemmings_

_Hair Colour: Blonde_

_Eye Colour: Blue_

_Music: Too many to list._

_Siblings: Two older brothers._

_Interests: Eating, sleeping, guitar, singing, playing with my dog._

He nods, once he finished. 

''I'll get it over with.'' Calum says, grabbing the paper roughly.

_Name: Calum Hood_

_Hair Colour: Dark Browny Black._

_Eye Colour: Poo Brown._

_Music: Nirvana, Green Day, The 1975, Ed Sheeran and more._

_Siblings: Older sister._

_Interests: Listening to music, Playing guitar and bass, Messing with other people ;-), etc._

''There.'' he says. Handing the paper to me. I continue to look down.

''Why doesn't this freak ever say anything.'' he says, poking me on the shoulder. Tears begin to full my eyes. I try my best not to lose it, especially in front of them.

''Ashton. Buddy. Just write, you don't have to talk.'' Michael says, kindly.

''It would be polite to though.'' Calum smirks, smartly.

''Shut up Calum.'' Michael says, shoving Calum.

I wipe my eyes, with my over-sized jumper's sleeve. I begin to write.

_Name: Ashton Irwin_

_Hair Colour: Brown and Blonde._

_Eye Colour: Hazely brown._

_Music: Nirvana, Green Day, P!ATD, U2, etc._

_Siblings: Younger brother and sister._

_Interests: Music, Drums, Guitar, Singing, Reading._

Michael smiles at me, once I finally finish. I see Luke smile shyly also.

 

After school I begin to walk home. I arrive home finally, I see Calum walk into his driveway next door. Oh yeah Calum and I are neighbors. Our bedroom windows are literally straight across from each others. I open the door, prepared for yelling from my step father.

''Where the hell were you?'' he exclaims, as soon as I walk in.

''Talk you idiot.'' He says, hitting me across the head.

I rush up to my room, locking the door behind me. I look in the mirror of my bathroom, the side of my face now purplish, beginning to swell. I look out the window, towards Calum's bedroom. His shirt his off, his tone back towards me. You could say I have a small thing for Calum, even though he treats me like shit. He turns around noticing me looking, his face going reddish.

''Dude. Don't stare.'' He smirks, putting a shirt back on.

I was about to say 'I wasn't' but remembered I don't trust him, even though I want to. Instead I turn around. 

Later on I notice his curtains are shut, but his light is still on. I shut my curtains, and hide under the duvets. I slowly fall asleep, and I mean really slowly, considering I struggle at falling asleep.

 


End file.
